villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merlin Sheets
Merlin Sheets is a major antagonist in the 1990 film Rocky V. He is the right-hand man of the arrogant boxing promoter George Washington Duke. He was portrayed by Mike Sheehan. Role Merlin helped out Duke in promoting some of the greatest boxing fights in history, though he wasn't able to sign up the famed fighter Rocky Balboa. It wasn't until Rocky returned from Russia after defeating Ivan Drago to avenge Apollo Creed's death, that Duke introduced himself to Rocky and his family during their press conference. Duke offered to help Rocky in bringing more glory by setting up a fight with young boxer Union Cane, but Rocky respectfully declines, saying that he's retiring due to suffering brain damage thanks to Drago's brutal punches. Despite this, Duke still intends to get Rocky into the fight by having himself, Merlin and Cane to hound the Balboa family, much to their annoyance. Eventually, the Balboa family lost their fortune after Uncle Paulie was tricked to sign off their power of attorney to their accountant, who squandered the money off in bad real estate deals. As such, the Balboa family is forced back to move into their old neighborhood, though Rocky takes comfort in re-opening his old gym where his old trainer Mickey Goldmill trained him. Eventually, Rocky takes in and trains a young Oklahoma fighter named Tommy Gunn, who hopes to following in Rocky's footsteps as a renowned boxer. As time passes by, Merlin watches alongside Duke and Karen as Tommy wins his way to the ranks of boxing history with Rocky's help. Taking the opportunity, Merlin helps Duke in showering Gunn with luxuries as a reward before promoting him a shot against Union Cane for the title, much to Rocky's disapproval. Eventually, Tommy left Balboa in favor for Duke and was able to beat Cane to win the title fair and square, but this incited the disgusted audience and press to jeer at Tommy for abandoning Rocky. Merlin then convinced Tommy that it was time to get himself out of Rocky's shadow, which incited Duke to convince Tommy to challenge Rocky into a fight in the ring in order to get the respect that he wants. To that end, Tommy called Rocky out to challenge, but Rocky refuses, prompting an annoyed Tommy to start insulting him. When Paulie ends up being punched by Tommy, Rocky angrily accepts the challenge by saying that his ring's outside on the streets. Overhearing this, Merlin stood by Duke's suggestion that both Rocky and Tommy should fight in the arena to settle their score, but Tommy angrily refuses as he wants to settle it right away. As such, Merlin is forced to watch the fight, eventually becoming distraught after Rocky defeats Tommy in a knockout before leaving him arrested by the police. Merlin is last seen being horrified to watch Rocky punching out Duke with an uppercut. Navigation Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Arena Masters Category:Propagandists Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gamblers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers